


Weak

by vimesbootstheory



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimesbootstheory/pseuds/vimesbootstheory
Summary: Self-destructive choices and making the best of a shitty situation.
Relationships: Darien Fawkes & Bobby Hobbes, Darien Fawkes & Claire Keeply | The Keeper, Darien Fawkes/Allianora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Weak




End file.
